


Roadrat week Au drabble - Viking AU!

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutely not historically accurate, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Roadrat Week, That ends up with them falling in love I mean come on., Viking AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: A drabble for day 4 of roadrat week!





	1. Chapter 1

Marriage.

Mako didn't think he was ready for something as big as marriage. But it seemed he had little choice. After taking over leadership from the elder, Mako had to make sure clan Livgaard and clan Halkon were bonded through something stronger than contract. What better way to marry the heir of the Halkon clan? All arrangements were already made, and the wedding feast was due tomorrow. Just one problem.

Mako had never met his spouse to be.

He had no idea who it was he was going to marry. All he had were the assurances of the Halkon clan leader that his first child was willing to do anything to solidify their clan's relationship and the rumours of that child being a talented seer. A convenience, because Mako's clan was in dire need of a seer. Theirs had died a few months ago, and there was no one to cure the sick and injured now. 

And so their marriage would be conducted today, as agreed. Mako was waiting for the announcement now. He wondered what it would all be like, pacing through the grand mead hall, his bear fur mantle dragging behind his feet. Until he heard the door open, looking up and standing attention. 

“Sir, the ceremony is about to begin. Are you ready?” a royal guard asked. 

“Yes. I will be there shortly.” Mako nodded. He fixed his beard for the last time and made sure his hair looked like it should, flattening his clothes of creases and taking a deep breath before he stepped outside. An honour guard formed a path to the wooden altar, where both families were waiting. Mako felt the nerves rage through him, everyone's eyes staring him down. He kept his eyes focused on the top of the hill as he trudged on. The people were celebrating and why shouldn't they? They weren't the ones being married to someone they'd never met. Mako reached the top of the hill, seeing that his spouse to be wasn't there yet. It wasn't long before they announced themselves though.

A parade of horses came in from the village gates, the seer riding at the head, though he was shrouded in a mysterious cloak that concealed most of his body and face from view. Mako tried to stay calm, at least on the outside. The seer was riding a heavy set brown horse, decorated with ceremonial armour. He looked to be quite a skilled rider, his descent graceful as he reached the altar. The cloak was removed and the face of the seer revealed. 

The first thing that Mako noticed about him was his wild blonde hair and striking appearance. He wore a wolf pelt mantle that seemed too heavy for his fragile frame, limbs thin and long. He walked with a peg leg on the right side. His clothes, a simple pair of linen pants and a long tunic with a split up to his waist, were adorned with a richly decorated belt, bones and pouches hanging off of it. He looked gangly, like he hadn't been fed in a while. Wild eyebrows topped intense amber eyes, that had dark circles beneath them. They looked at Mako inquisitively, head slightly tilted. There was a necklace with a single sparrow skull on the end around his neck, along with some beads and feathers. 

Mako approached the man and offered his hand. The seer looked up at him silently, taking the hand with a cautious gesture. He seemed more occupied with sizing Mako up. The speaker started talking and performing the proper ritual, but the seer waws hardly listening, as was Mako.   
“Hello.” the seer said, his voice wispy, rather high pitched. He whispered so as not to disturb the ritual of marriage. “So you're to be my new husband?”  
“Yes. Well, after today, at least.” Mako chuckled, damning his own awkwardness. If you gave him an axe he could show you every little trick in the book about them, but his social skills had always lacked a bit of finesse. And how did you speak to your future husband whom you'd never met before, anyway?

“It's- good to meet you. I'm Jamison, but you can call me Jamie.” Jamie's eyes didn't let go of Mako's, making him a little uncomfortable.  
“Yes. My name is Mako.” Mako smiled again, but he felt like hitting himself on the head. What a blithering idiot. He had to admit there was a certain appeal to the young man next to him, though. He was intruiging, mysterious. Handsome too, if in a rather unusual way.   
“You're a lot bigger than I thought.” Jamie chuckled nervously. “You could crush any man on the battlefield with your bare hands.”  
“You got that right.” Mako grinned, boasting. “But I would never hurt you.” he added, returning to a serious demeanor. Jamie nodded lightly, a hint of approval in his eyes.

“Are you excited?” Mako asked, quickly passing that awkward moment.   
“Not really. I don't think I'm ready for marriage. Let alone with a stranger.” Jamie admitted.   
“I feel the same, but perhaps together we may make this work. I promise to try my hardest to be a good husband to you.” Mako vowed.   
“You are honorable, at least. That is something. We shall see where this takes us.”

The ritual concluded, Mako and Jamie exchanging a necklace with their family symbols while the speaker asked for Freyr's and Thor's blessings, Jamie turning to Mako and sharing a glance before they both leaned in for a small peck on the lips, though it was only short, both parties uncomfortable with all these eyes on them. Mako took his new husband's hand and together they lead the march to the mead hall, where they sat at the head of the big table and toasted to the prosperity of both their clans before the grand feast started, piles of food being devoured and several liters of mead dissapearing in the blink of an eye. The feast would last for a whole week, displaying the wealth of both families for all to see. 

The rest of the night was spent by Mako mainly admiring Jamie, because he looked enchanting, the way his face was lit in the torchlight, a light blush on his gaunt cheeks. Jamie hadn't spoken much, seeming timid, letting it all wash over him. 

Mako was pulled out of his train of thought by both tribes' members chanting as they took their place at the head of the table for the feast.   
“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” they demanded. Jamie recoiled slightly, grabbing Mako's hand in an attempt to communicate his unease. Mako gave a little squeeze, signalling that he understood. The fact that Jamie looked to him for this was flattering, in its own way. He supposed that was his job now, to look after him. He smiled at his comrades enthusiasm, but shook his head.   
“I think we will keep that for when we're in private.” he stated, decisively. There was a bit of dissapointment, but the chanting ceased, Jamie smiling gratefully at Mako. Mako returned the smile with a little nod, Jamie gesturing for him to lean in. Mako complied, expecting a whispered 'thank you', but what he got instead was a small kiss on his cheek, followed by the expected whisper of gratitude. Mako bluhed besides his will, Jamie's manner was very sweet and loving and it caught him off guard. 

He lead him to his bedroom, that he'd cleaned up for the occasion. Usually there were weapons scattered around, clothes and other things too. But he wanted to make a good impression, especially for their first night together.  
“You will be sharing a room with me, as is proper when one is married.” Mako informed him while Jamie looked around.   
“Yes- of course.” Jamie mumbled, seeming a little withdrawn. “A-and I suppose you'll want to-” he hesitated, not sure wether or not to proceed.  
“What is it?” Mako asked, curious.   
“I suppose you'll want to- consumate the marriage tonight, as well.” Jamie said, obviously not looking forward to that.   
“It is tradition, but not one I am fond of. Especially since we've only just met.” Mako mused. “I will not touch you without your consent. You have my word.”   
“That's good to know.” Jamie admitted with a relieved smile. “It's just all so quick, and I'm not sure I'm ready.”  
“It must be hard, moving to a new clan without anyone there you know.” Mako sympathized.   
“It is.” Jamie nodded. “I feel rather alone.”  
“You're not. I will be by your side.” Mako assured him. “We're in this together.”  
“Thank you.” Jamie smiled. 

When Mako guided him out of the mead hall they were both tired, worn, and ready to crash. Even if Mako had had plans to consumate the marriage in the first place, he probably would have let go of them by this point anyway. Once back in his home and in his bedroom, he got out of his clothes and collapsed into the bed, Jamie joining him with a bit more grace. He turned towards Mako and looked him in the eye, hand carefully stroking over Mako's white hair.   
“You know-” Jamie mumbled. “I think I could have done a lot worse than you.” he smiled. “You are kind, honourable. I quite like you.”  
“Enough for a goodnight's kiss?” Mako teased, Jamie chuckling before indulging Mako with a little peck on the lips.   
“Because you asked so nicely.” Jamie grinned as he sank back into the furs on the bed.   
“My, you are beautiful.” Mako let it slip, unsure what had caused the loss of control. Jamie smiled softly, inching a bit closer to Mako. Mako reached out carefully, resting his hand Jamie's side. Jamie was a little tentative, but the mood was right, both going in for another kiss, a proper first kiss this time, more deep and with more feeling than before. Jamie's hand was soft on Mako's cheek, and the soft moan that came from his throat had Mako blushing. 

“It's kind of nice, this.” Jamie admitted. “I thought this was going to be horrible. That you were going to be cruel, demanding, and that I'd be stuck here the rest of my life. But it's- It's not so bad now. You're not as horrid as they said you'd be.”  
“They said I was cruel?”  
“All they told me were stories of the battles you fought, how you tore off an enemies head with your bare hands. It sketches a certain picture.” Jamie shrugged. “I'm glad to see the opposite is true.”

“Well I did do that. But you are not my enemy.” Mako smirked. “I have no reason to be even remotely mean to you. If anything I want to be more careful with you. You seem so fragile, like you'd break at my gentlest touch.” Mako emphasized his point by stroking a finger over Jamie's face. Jamie smiled a little wickedly, hand taking hold of Mako's, stroking gently.   
“You'd do well not to underestimate my strenght, Mako.” he said, a slight warning in his voice. “I'm a lot more dangerous than I might look at first.”  
“I have no doubt about that.” Mako smiled. “I can see it in your eyes.”  
“My eyes?”  
“There's a fire in them. A flicker of danger. I quite like it.” Mako smirked.  
“I gathered as much.” Jamie wiggled his fingers playfully before they ran over Mako's arm.   
“I'm sorry for asking, but your leg, did you-”  
“A wolf pack.” Jamie said, before Mako could truly ask. “They tore me to pieces.”  
“How did you survive?”  
“I nearly didn't. They found me in the nick of time. But I'd already lost my leg by then. Be gentle, please, it's quite sensitive.”  
Mako let his fingers run over it, Jamie shuddering a little at his touch. Mako slowly let his hand wander over Jamie's body, presuming Jamie would tell him when he got uncomfortable. 

Jamie seemed alright for the moment though, eyes slowly closing as Mako caressed him. He could get used to this. Mako smiled when he noticed Jamie nodded off, smiling softly when Jamie made little drawings on Mako's chest.   
“You trying to bewitch me?”  
“I reckon I don't even have to try.” Jamie smiled up at Mako, amber eyes shimmering brightly.   
“I reckon you're right.” Mako smiled. “You are very lovely.”  
“And you're a flatterer.” Jamie chuckled as Mako came closer, nuzzling against his neck. Mako chuckled and moved slowly to not scare Jamie, but Jamie was quick to seek his embrace again, obviously comfortable in their contact. 

“You know, I think we'll work out just fine.” Jamie mumbled. “If this is anything to go by.”  
“Time will tell. But I think you're right.” Mako nodded, leaning in for a tender kiss.   
“Yeah.” Jamie agreed with a chuckle. “I feel very safe with you.”   
“Good. You are safe. I promise you.”  
“Thank you.” Jamie smiled again and took the initiative for another kiss, that lasted on and off until both their eyes started closing and they both dozed off.

-

The morning broke, the rooster crowing and the sun beaming in through the opened window. Mako blinked slowly and had to think about why there was another man in his bed, but then he remembered. He removed his hand from Jamie's chest, Jamie breathing softly, still asleep. Mako stretched and sighed, looking at his husband, bathed in soft furs and sunlight. He had a peaceful smile on his face and Mako found himself entranced for a moment. 

He touched up Jamie's body carefully, trying not to wake him. His skin was still sleep warm, soft and comfortable. Mako ran his fingers over Jamie's soft stomach, noticing scars on the side. Probably from a battle some time, he figured. But then he saw more scars, scars he hadn't noticed in the dark. He traced them, Jamie stirring slightly. He blinked before he noticed what Mako was doing, flinching and slapping Mako's hand away in a fear reaction more than anything. He nearly fell off the bed trying to get away from Mako, pulling a piece of fur over himself to cover his nude chest.

“Easy, you're okay. It's just me.” Mako said calmly, Jamie's eyes wide with shock.  
“Oh, Mako- Jamie said, nervous.   
“Why do you have those scars? Who gave them to you?”  
“Ah- I, no, that's not important. Please-” Jamie was frantic, hand gesturing and eyes darting. Mako didn't reach for him, though that was his first instinct. Instead he made a calm gesture, smiling kindly. 

“Calm down. I won't hurt you.” he said, softly. Jamie bundled up in the blankets, looking at Mako with large, eyes, pupils dilated. Mako saw something in them, something hinting at a painful past.   
“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm here for you. We're married now, I will stand by you.” Mako assured him.   
Jamie still looked distraught, but he seemed to be calming down. He nodded, hands gripping the fur blankets. “Those are not from the wolf attack. They're from-” Jamie bit his lip. “They're-”  
“It's okay. You don't have to talk about it.” Mako said, extending his hands and Jamie carefully taking them with his one hand.  
“I'm sorry. Something happened to me that's- left it's mark. Physically and mentally.” Jamie sighed. “I can't talk about it. It's-”  
“I understand. You're not obliged to say anything.” Mako smiled, his thumbs stroking Jamie's hand. “I'm sorry for touching the scars without asking.”   
“It's okay.” Jamie smiled. “I know there's a lot of things about me that must seem strange to you.”  
“A few, yes. But I like that. I don't need to know everything about you.” Mako said, gently pulling Jamie in. “I'm your guardian now. You're safe with me. Always.”  
Jamie looked confused for a moment, but then smiled and relaxed, coming in for a sweet cuddle.   
“Thank you.” Jamie mumbled. “You're so kind. I'm glad you're the one I had to marry.”  
“Oh, stop that.” Mako chuckled. He felt how Jamie fondly snuggled against him, smiling softly. It felt warm, good. Real. He indulged himself and leaned his face down on Jamie's shoulder, hands running down Jamie's back. 

“Hey, shall we just stay in bed a while longer?” Jamie suggested, Mako nodding and joining him as he leaned back in the pillows. They cuddled closely, the feeling one of intimacy. Jamie's hand was soft as it stroked over Mako's stubbled cheek, Jamie's eyes calm as they looked into Mako's. The silence wasn't even uncomfortable, just nice, cosy even. Mako wondered if there was such a thing as love at first sight. It was probably foolish to feel that way about a seer, as seers had many powers, including dangerous ones like fire and and the other elements. 

“Well, I suppose my life with your clan starts today.” Jamie mused. “Do you think they'll be receptive to me?”  
“It depends. There's a few more days of celebration, but I'm sure there will be people with minor ailments who will ask for advice. Think you're up for it?”  
“I'll do my best.”

It wasn't even past breakfast time when the first of the villagers came to their table and asked for Jamie's help. Mako was at the head of it, Jamie right next to him, conform to tradition. Jamie was now wearing appropiate brooch, signalling that he was an official member of Mako's clan, the boar sigil decorating the silver brooch. 

“Seer, I seek an audience.” the woman requested, being brought before them. Jamie glanced at Mako before he stood up and nodded.  
“What is the matter?” he asked, respectful and yet sort of nervous.  
“It's our daughter. She's been sick with fever and she is shaking all over. Please, can you take a look at her? She's been ill ever since our old seer died.”  
“Take me to her.” Jamie nodded.   
“Is it okay if I come too?” Mako asked, admitting he was curious.   
“Sure.” Jamie agreed. “Let me get some things though.”

After Jamie had gathered his stuff, the woman took Mako and him to her house, Jamie examining the sick little girl with care. He was calm, concentrated, spoke calmly, reassuring her family.   
“What have you been giving her to eat?”  
“The old seer recommended a diet of strictly vegetables and light food. He said her body couldn't cope with heavy foods.” the woman explained.   
“Right. Okay, that's good.” Jamie mumbled. He thumbed a couple of herbs that were in his pouch, sorting through them. “I'll brew her a tea of these herbs, she'll have to drink one cup each morning and each night. If you can, take her outside, to the sea. The sun will help her feel better.”   
“As you say.” the woman nodded. “Is there nothing else we can do for her?”  
“This should help. If it doesn't, I have more drastic measures that I can use to cure her. I'd rather not use them if not absolutely necessary though.” Jamie said, calmly. “The tea is bitter and she won't like the taste of it. But it's important she drinks all of it.”  
“Alright. Thank you.” the man and the woman watched as Jamie showed them how to brew the tea and then made the near unconscious girl drink it. Mako was impressed by Jamie's obvious skill, quietly watching as he practiced his craft.

They returned home and Jamie dissapeared for a while, saying he'd be back before dark. Mako did not ask what he was going to do. It was not his business and if it were truly important, Jamie would tell him. But after the fall of night, there had been no sign of Jamie. He wasn't at the dinner table and only several hours later did he finally appear. He looked exhausted when he entered Mako's bedroom.

“Welcome back.” Mako said, looking up from the scrolls he was reading. “Are you alright? You stayed away quite a bit longer than you said you would.”  
“I'm fine. Just tired.” Jamie sighed, flopping down on Mako's bed. “I went to gather herbs and plants for my brews. I just kind of got lost.” he admitted. Mako chuckled.   
“I'm just terrible at wayfinding. You'd think one would know these woods after living in them for so long.” Jamie groaned.   
“You'd think that, yes.” Mako teased.   
“Oh shut up.” Jamie grinned. “I'm starving though. Any food left from the feast?”  
“Probably.” Mako nodded. “Check the kitchen.”  
“I can't. I'm too tired to move. I had to hike all the way back. Be a darling? I mean, I know you're a big, mean fighting machine and a really important Jarl with a lot of responsibilies but have some pity on your poor husband.” Jamie asked, eyes large and innocent as he begged with a pout. Mako rolled his eyes with a smirk, laughing softly. 

“Alright. I'll have a look.” he gave in, Jamie smiling proudly at his accomplishment.   
“You're the best.” Jamie said as Mako got up and headed out the door to do as he'd asked.   
Mako chuckled, going down to the kitchen to get Jamie some food. He didn't know exactly what Jamie liked, but he remembered Jamie preferring the vegetable dishes at the feast, so he got him mushroom soup with some warm bread and a herbal butter to go with it, as well as some kind of salad. He was probably hungry after that long hike. 

He went back to their room with the tray of food, but when he entered he found Jamie sleeping peacefully on the bed, exactly as he left him. Mako smiled, a warm tingle in his chest. Was this what falling in love felt like? He took a moment to sit on the edge of the bed and watch Jamie, who's cheeks were rosy from being outside all day. Mako ran the back of his hand over Jamie's cheek, leaning down and kissing his temple before pulling the blanket over him so he wouldn't get cold. 

It wasn't until Mako was getting tired that Jamie briefly woke, taking that time to strip some clothes and have a bite to eat while Mako dressed for the night and got in with him.  
“You're leaving crumbs all over.” Mako complained as Jamie munched on the bread.   
“That's okay, I'll just wipe them over to your side of the bed.” Jamie said, doing just that.   
“Why you little-” Mako laughed as he went in to punish Jamie with a bit of playful rough-housing, Jamie giggling beneath him while trying to stop his food from falling out of his hands. He was no match for Mako but he still tried, though Mako easily overpowered him. Mako was gentle, but even then he was worried he'd accidentally hurt Jamie. 

“You know I'll win.” Mako grinned.  
“Maybe.” Jamie looked at Mako with a challenge in his eyes. He was pinned beneath Mako but seemed sure enough that he'd win. He suddenly leaned in and kissed Mako's cheek, then his neck, with a little nip and a slip of his tongue.  
“That's dirty play.” Mako said accusingly, but he knew he was doing a bad job at hiding his enjoyment. Jamie merely let loose a small humm, continuing kissing Mako's neck, Mako feeling his body grow weak, giving in to the sweet touch of Jamie's lips. He didn't expect the push and the flip over, being caught by surprise when Jamie turned him onto his back with ease.

“Looks like I win.” Jamie grinned, a little blush on his cheeks.   
“Looks like I don't even mind.” Mako smirked. Jamie laughed a bit, his eyes catching Mako's with their tender gaze, amber shimmering.   
“You're a sweetheart.” Jamie smiled, leaning down for an intimate kiss. Mako let his hand wander up Jamie's side, neck, and finally his hair, stroking softly. Jamie seemed to want to crawl into him, holding him close and squeezing tightly.   
“If you're trying to seduce me, it's working.” Mako mumbled.   
“I wasn't trying, but it's kind of working on me too.” Jamie admitted with a little giggle.   
“Come here then.” Mako whispered, wrapping an arm around Jamie's waist and pressing him close. Their mouths opened, tongues slipped past eachother's lips and touched carefully at first, then rubbed softly, Jamie a bit shaky when he allowed Mako to flip him over gently, putting him back at the bottom of their contact.

“Thank you for getting me food. You're a good husband.”  
“Well it's only day one of us being married.” Mako laughed softly.   
“And I sincerely hope many days will follow.” Jamie smiled at him with a genuine shimmer in his eyes.  
“Me too.” Mako nodded. “I-”  
“-shh. No need for that just yet. I'm happy to be with you. Let's leave it like that for a while.” Jamie rested a thin finger on Mako's plump lips.   
“Okay.” Mako agreed. “I was just going to say that I think you're the most gorgeous thing in this world and the next.”  
“Mako-” Jamie shook his head with a smile. “Just kiss me, you idiot.”  
Mako did exactly that, going in hard and Jamie responding in kind. Their lips crushed together, fingers digging in and holding on almost desperately. They only broke away when they really needed to breathe, their foreheads touching as they caught their breaths. Their breathing turned into a shared laugh, both of them rolling onto their sides and their fingers lacing with eachothers.  
There were a few more gentle kisses, on the cheeks and nose, accompanied by a lot of blushing and chuckling, and as stupid as it was, Mako felt happy in these moments. 

A few weeks passed and Mako and Jamie grew closer with each passing day, their arranged marriage turning out to be a succesful one. Jamie was smart, helped Mako with political matters and running the village, and Mako in turn supporting Jamie's practices as a seer. He went with him on his trips for herbs and other materials, actually kind of enjoying the time they spent together out in the woods. Jamie was very knowledgeable about the matters of nature and Mako liked to listen to him explain the properties of that one herb they were out hunting for. 

Today was another day like that, the two of them riding through the woods and talking, the sun was out, the mist was low on the ground, the forest smelled of the fresh pine trees and rain. Jamie was explaining how the herb he was looking for looked, and Mako was listening intently, so he could point it out to Jamie should the need arise. Not that he thought it was going to be necessary. Jamie could get by just fine by himself. Mako really only went along for the company. And to prevent Jamie from getting lost again. 

“Oh, there it is!” Jamie's voice pulled Mako from his chain of thoughts and he watched as Jamie   
dismounted, opening his pouch and picking the herbs from below a bush.   
“How many do you need?” Mako asked.   
“A bit more than this but it's a good start.”  
“I heard the girl you treated the first day made a great recovery.”  
“She did.” Jamie nodded. “The tea was strong enough to flush out whatever poison was causing her sickness.”  
“You saved her life. Give yourself some credit.” Mako chuckled.   
“And I'm amazing at what I do.” Jamie added with a grin. “Alright that's about all I can pick for this lot-”

He was interrupted by a frightened yell from the horses, who reared and tried to make a run for it. Mako managed to stay seated and keep his horse from running after Jamie's, though he didn't understand why they were suddenly so startled. The reason soon revealed itself though. A patrol of riders, though they were of no clan Mako had ever seen. They were more like a shadow, moving between the trees, but the cold was palpable even from here. Jamie shuddered, frozen in fear. Mako wasn't sure what these riders were, but they definitely weren't natural. 

“Jamie, get on with me. Quick.” Mako whispered, only just able to keep his horse from bolting.  
“Before they notice us.”  
Jamie was just staring at the riders, eyes large.   
“Jamie!” Mako hissed. “Let's get out of here!”  
Jamie snapped his head and nodded, jumping on the back with Mako, the two of them making off before the riders could see them. 

They arrived back home, shaken but intact. Jamie didn't speak, just looked pale and and scared. He was like that the whole of the afternoon, not showing up for dinner either. Mako went looking for him, partly because he was worried, but also because he had a hunch Jamie knew what these riders had been. 

He found him in his practice, busy folding a couple of herbs into a paper roll to keep them fresh.   
“Jamie, about what we saw today..”  
“They're not normal people. They're wraiths. Of some sort.” jamie said. “They are beings of pure magic, not more alive than a piece of meat. The legends describe them as the bringers of ragnarok.”  
“So you do know what they are.”  
“Yes. I knew the minute I saw them.” Jamie nodded. “That's why I was paralyzed. I didn't think they were real.” Jamie mumbled. “But evidently they are. And it means we have a problem.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, if you hadn't seen them yourself, would you have believed me if I told you I'd seen them?”  
“That's a good point.” Mako mumbled. “But we both saw them.”  
“Do you think they'll believe us?”  
“I'm their Jarl. You're a seer. We're not just some villagers claiming something, they will listen to us.”


	2. Viking AU smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and smutty <3

Mako kissed the skin of Jamie's neck, very softly and without any expectations, but the noise it drew from Jamie made his gut flutter.   
“More..” Jamie whispered, hand holding Mako's head where it was. “Please..”  
Mako grunted, kissing harder. Who was he to deny him when he asked so nicely?  
“I thought you said you didn't want to-”  
“There's quite a difference between kissing and sex.” Jamie smirked. “This is nice, feels good.”  
Mako hummed in agreement, licking over the spot he'd just kissed, Jamie gasping.  
“Yeah, that's good- right there.” Jamie bit his lip, his one hand wandering over Mako's back and shoulders.   
“Tell me if I should stop.” Mako mumbled, starting to suck on Jamie's skin, leaving soft pink marks as he trailed down.   
“Ah- Mako, please-” Jamie muttered, his legs lifting themselves and rubbing past Mako's thighs.  
“Gods you're driving me mad.” Mako growled. “And to think I loathed this night.”  
“You're not the only one.” Jamie chuckled. “Ah, fuck. Yeah, touch me-”   
“All too gladly.” Mako grunted. His hands wandered down lower, Jamie's lanky chest becoming his subject of worship. 

Jamie turned soft in Mako's hands and Mako had never quite experienced something like this. He'd had sex before of course, but foreplay was always something that was quickly done away with. But this, the intimacy with a near stranger, it was riveting. Especially knowing that stranger was now his husband, so they could take their time, explore eachother at their own pace. 

“M-mako-” Jamie stammered, his legs still clenching around Mako's thighs. “Let me feel you, please..” he whispered, Mako confused at first, but Jamie's hand pressed down on his lower back, making it clear that he wanted Mako's hips to bury themselves further. Mako complied, grinding down with a bit more force behind his movements. Jamie moaned softly, starting a gentle grinding rhythm against Mako's crotch. Mako snarled softly, the friction hitting him in all the right places.   
“Please, move with me...” Jamie begged, legs wide open to invite him. Mako didn't waste any time obliging the request, hips starting to grind with Jamie's. He felt himself stiffen against him, delighting in the sensation of their joint movement and the hot friction between them, even through the fabric of their pants. 

Mako bowed forward and worked Jamie's neck with his lips and tongue, hands stroking everywhere he could reach, giving him his undivided attention. And Jamie shivered, moaned, swore under heavy breaths. His soft and slender hand found it's way to Mako's face, softly caressing his cheek as he made eye contact. For them being strangers, this felt more intimate than anything Mako had ever done before. He just got lost in the fiery depths of Jamie's eyes, burning like wisps in the night. He wondered if there wasn't some kind of magic going on, eyes this intense couldn't possibly be natural. But even if he was part of some sort of ritual here, he was gone too far to care about it now. 

Mako was growing harder with every thrust, a sensation that made both of them shiver with extasy, until Mako reached a breaking point. He stopped all his gentle caressing and focussed only on one thing; rutting against Jamie.

Mako came down so overwhelmingly fast and hard his breath was stolen temporarily. He held Jamie tightly, panting, snarling, swearing in his ear, like a wild animal he grinded Jamie's body deeper into the matress, rocking the bed with such force it hit the wall everytime Mako's hips hammered down. Jamie's legs, shaking hard, were moving helplessly in the delicious wild rhythm, toes curling as the pleasure built to a peak. His moans of pleasure were delicious, like music to Mako's ears, their kisses were lewd, uncoordinated and wet while Jamie's hand pulled Mako's hair for some kind of support. Mako's teeth dug into the skin of Jamie's neck, not even gently, he even pulled blood, but Jamie only seemed to enjoy it more. 

Finally, Mako growled Jamie's name and came down hard one more time, burying his hips against Jamie's with one last powerful thrust, and Jamie trembled, gasped, panted and whined while he held Mako as closely as possible, squirming when he thrusted once more. He only let go when his climax had completely faded, and allowed him to finally pull away, feeling both their fluids run down his legs. he sighed deeply, savouring it all as he closed his eyes. 

Mako took a bit of time to catch his breath, but his gaze never broke away from Jamie's, their sensual eye contact turning into a soft glance, a smile, a chuckle. Mako leaned down and kissed Jamie's cheek, going lower to his neck and playfully blowing a raspberry, Jamie giggling and trashing his head with a laugh.


End file.
